3 Amnesia Scaldings (Yet Another PewDiePie Fanfiction)
by Swedish-Chickadee
Summary: The third story in the series! The Bros go out for a walk through the city when they come across an obscure house. They get locked in, and encounter a few buddies. Along the way of trying to get out of the house, the unthinkable happens...
1. Summer Walk

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The bros and I went out for a walk. It was the most beautiful day out. Think clear, azure skies with absolutely no clouds. Though it was slightly hot out, a cooling breeze kept us all motivated.

Down the street from where we were, there was a large house of some sort. It was very big - the size of a mansion - and it was grayish-blue in color. The windows were pitch dark, and seemed to resemble that no one lived in them. Grapevines and jacob's ladder flowers grew all around the house, some of the vines creating a waterfall down from the roof. In a way, this house reminded me of the Castle Brennenburg.

"I want to get a closer look at this thing," I said. So we all went up closer. From a distance, it didn't look as...threatening, I suppose. Next to the large, crimson door, there was a wooden sign that read in faded letters, "Thornbush House."

Piggeh smirked, and elbowed Gonzales in the ribs. "Go in," he snickered. I turned to him. "Piggeh, I really don't know if that's a good idea," I said. "You know what happened to me back at Brennenburg. Here there's no one to guide us through this house."

Piggeh crossed his arms, and shuffled his foot. "I know," he whined. "We'll go in for five seconds, and leave the door opened, then come right back out." Cry rolled his eyes behind his mask, and yanked opened the heavy door. "Fine," he hugged. "Five seconds and that's it."

Mr. Chair was shaking as if the temperature outside was below zero, so Piggeh reached over, and grabbed his hand. Then we all stepped into the seemingly-vacant house.

"Okay," Piggeh said. "Onneee...twooooo...threeee..."

**_SLAM!_**

All of a random sudden, everything went dark.


	2. Locked In

_*Stephano's POV*_

I reached over to the handle, and gave it a few good yanks. Completely locked - no way out of that door. "Yap, we're not getting out of here anytime zoon," I said.

"It was Gonzales's idea," Piggeh said, pointing at my twin brother.

"No it wasn't!," Gonzales cried. "You suggested it! It was all Piggeh!"

"Sw-sw-sw-sweeth-h-heart?," Mr. Chair whimpered. "I'm sc-scared."

Piggeh scooped him up into his arms. "Ohh, I'm sorry. I'm right here. Shhh, my honey." Mr. Chair squealed, and buried his face in the crook of Piggeh's arm. Cry straightened his mask. "Well," he sighed. "Time to find our way out of here."

Pewdie smiled, and dug through his beloved satchel. He pulled out his lantern, and lit it. "It's a good thing," he said, "you bros have me!" I giggled, and joined Pewdie at the front of the group. "Now," I said. "Keep a lookout. We don't know what monsters could be in here." Mayo snorted. "There could be some jerky Barrels as well," he added snootily.

{Name} struck his/her wings. "If that moonbat shows up, he'll be getting a present called trouble!," he growled. I pushed his/her wings so that they were close to his/her back once again. "Yes," I said. "We can show him out wrath if he shows up. Let's just focus on getting out of here right now."

We walked down a long hallway, a chandelier flickering on and off rapidly above. A pack of bats shot past us, making Mr. Chair squeal in fear, burying himself further into Piggeh. All of a sudden, there was a low growl. "Uh-ohhh," Pewds whispered. We looked over our shoulders to see three bros coming down the hall after us.

Mr. Chair screamed, and wriggled in Piggeh's arms. "ChairMode, activated! Boop!," he yipped frantically. All of a sudden, Piggeh was cradling a chair with reddish-brown wood and olive green cushions.

Gonzales and I withdrawled our swords. "Run! All of yeu!," I cried. "We will attack if zey catch up! Jus run!" The Bros and I bolted down the hall, Gonzales and I at the back of the pack.

Once we reached a door, Pewdie cried out, and opened it up. After all eight of us were safe inside, Pewdie slammed and locked the door behind him. I fell to my knees, and sheathed my sword. "Zat was a close one, I tell you," I panted.


	3. A New Weapon

_*Mayo's POV*_

Piggeh placed the chair on its side, and gave it a gentle shake. "Come on, Mr. Chair," he whispered. "You can come out now; we're safe. The bros aren't chasing us anymore." The chair squeaked against the floor, causing it to say: "No!"

Piggeh gave it another soft shake. "Mr. Chair," he whispered. "Come on out. Nothing can hurt you. We're in a nice, enclosed room. The chair shifted, causing it to say: "Show me." Piggeh picked the chair, and opened the door to show there was nothing outside. The chair shook a couple of times, as Piggeh brought him to the center of the room.

"ChairMode deactivated! Boop!," the chair whispered. In the blink of an eye, the chair turned back into Mr. Chair. His bottom lip trembled immediately, and he started to cry as Piggeh pulled him into a hug.

I looked past the couple to the corner of the room. THere was something glinting there. I got up, and went over. Sitting there, completely unowned, was a blade. I carefully picked it up, and examined it. It was the most beautiful blade I've seen; it fit perfectly into my hand, and it gleamed in the shiniest of silver.

"Hey," I said to the Bros. "Does anyone want this?" Stephano strolled over, and lifted my hand up to the light to see the blade better. "Zat's a very nice blade yeu've found, Mayo," he said. "It looks like a rather powerful weapon."

Gonzales padded over, and had a look at the blade himself. "That is a wonderful blade!," he agreed. "Why don't you keep it, cinnamon? You were the one who found it."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Smiling, I put the blade into the belt loop of my pants. I found myself a new weapon, and I couldn'tve felt any more proud.


	4. Scavenger

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

By the time it was dark out, I felt like a complete scaredy-cat. I still didn't want to leave our room. For some reason, I felt like I had to prove to everyone I wasn't scared; that I could be tough if I wanted!

Luckily, Stephano said, "We're going to need some food and some herbs. Does anyone want to go out and look for zome?" Without thinking, I stood up, and turned to face him. "I'll go," I squeaked out.

Everyone turned to look at me. "Are you sure, honey?," Piggeh asked gently. "If you don't want to go, I will." I nodded. "I-I'm sure," I insisted. "Why don't you get some rest? I-I think I'll be o-okay."

"Alright. Let's gear yeu up," Stephano said. Mayo slipped his new blade into my belt loop, Cry gave me a box of matches, and Pewdie pulled out a blanket, and wrapped it around my shoulders. He also gave me his satchel. "If anything tries to attack you, come back right away or ChairMode. If you're not back by dawn, we'll come looking for you."

I nodded, and headed off. It was frigid, and very dark. The only things I could hear were my quiet footsteps, and my heart that was pounding at almost the speed of light. Why did I go alone? I should've taken Piggeh with me!

If I found something of use, I put it in the satchel. Eventually I had found eight pieces of corn, plenty of berries, and just enough herbs to last us a perfect amount of time. I could begin to head back.

Just then, there were a couple of whimpers. In a few seconds, it had turned to sobbing. I jumped, as the voice was familiar. It was deep, and raspy and gave me the slight tingles. Slowly, I approached the person who was crying. And I saw the person I needed to help, but shouldn'tve.


	5. Can Be Trusted

*Barrel's POV*

It was dark. I couldn't see. My heart had stopped...

I was dead.

I tried not to panic as there were gentle footsteps coming towards me. "Barrel?," a gentle voice said. "Are you okay?" A tear glided down my cheek. "Am...am I...dead?," I asked the voice. "Are you an angel?"

Someone sat beside me, and wiped my tears. "No, Barrel," they whispered. "You're alive. You're still very alive." More tears ran down my cheeks. "Wh...who are you?," I asked through sobs. The person lit a match, and held it near their face. They had shaggy brown hair, and big brown doe eyes with dark circles under their eyes. His skin was pale, but he had rosey cheeks. He wore a green beret and eyeglasses. "It's Mr. Chair," he whispered extremely softly.

I jumped a screeched a little. "It's one of ya bros, huh?!," I shouted out. "I must be in hell! Someone save me!" Mr. Chair lit a cylinder-shaped candle on the wall behind us, and gently blew out the match. He gently held onto either one of my arms, and looked into my eyes. "Barrel, calm down. You're alive," he whispered. "And I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to help you. No harm, just help."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. I could trust him with all of my heart. He wasn't going to hurt me. Repeating that to myself, I gave Mr. Chair a quick hug. "Am I dead?," I asked him again. Mr. Chair smiled softly, and reached into the satchel that was slung on his shoulder. He pulled out a stethoscope, and put the earpieces in his ears. He gently reached up my shirt, and pressed the chestpiece to my chest.

After listening for a second, he smiled brightly. "Well, you sound pretty alive if you ask me!," he giggle quietly. He pulled the earpieces out of his ears, and put them into mine. "Have a listen."

I could hear it - my heart was racing at nearly top speed! Mr. Chair was right - I was alive. Without thinking, I lunged forward, and gave Mr. Chair a hug. I began sobbing into his shoulder, very sad and scared.

Mr. Chair squirmed a little, then stroked my back gently. "Barrel sir, what's the matter?," he asked gently, his voice lowered to a whispered. "Can you tell me?" I sniffled. "I...I had a nightmare," I sobbed.

Mr. Chair laid me down, and rested my head into his lap, and gave my back a few gentle pats. "I see," he whispered. "Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes when I have a bad dream, I talk to someone about it. I feel so much better after."

I sniffled. "Remember that last attack I pulled on ye Bros?," I asked. Mr. Chair nodded, still patting my back.

"Well...ever since I did, I've felt horrible," I continued on. "I've been crying myself to sleep every night, and sometimes, I've been throwin' up I feel so bad about it. Tonight I had a dream where...I pulled off that attacked...and I killed you all. _It was so horrifying!_"

Mr. Chair nodded sympathetically, giving my waist a gentle scratch. My bottom lip trembling, I gave him another hug. "I'm so sorry, Barrel," he whispered. "That's scary. And it's alright Barrel; it's over with and done. And you feel bad, so I accept your apology. B-but isn't the BarrelArmy going to be upset with their King because you feel bad?"

I sighed, and shook my head. "I abandoned them. I don't belong to an army no more," I said quietly, in case some of the barrels were out spying. "And...I know you're loyal to your Bros and whatnot, but...do you mind keeping it to yourself for a bit? I'll tell them when we run into each other." I sighed, and started off into the distance.

Mr. Chair gently scratched my chin, and gave me a little grin. "Don't worry; you have my word for it," he said. Just then, there was a CLANG! Mr. Chair went into PanicMode. He squealed, and stood up, frantically blowing out the candle. Then he cling to me, and whispered, "B-Barrel sir...I'm sc-scared!" I could hear him start to cry, and that was one thing I didn't want to see.

So, I cradled the very scared man in my arms, and shielded his eyes as the bro walked by, not being able to see us, luckily. "Mr. Chair, shhh," I whispered. "He ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm here to pr-pro...

...protect ye."

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually did want to protect Mr. Chair. He was very frightened, and seemed to trust me. I would be right there for him, when he needed me the most. Right then, there was the growl of the bro. Mr. Chair began to scream and cry harder. I gently placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, Mr. Chair," I soothingly hushed. "I ain't gonna let him do anything to ya. Dun cry, 'lil guy. Um...here."

I cleared my throat, and gently leaned into his ear, and began to sing him a lullaby.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

Once I had finished my song, I held him close, and took my beloved handkerchief out of my pocket. Gently, I dabbed at Mr. Chair's tears. "It's alright now," I whispered. "No one's gonna hurt chu. I'm right here. Papa's here."

I opened Mr. Chair's hand, and placed my handkerchief in his hand. As I gently pressed his fingers around the soft, silvery cloth, I whispered, "You keep this, alright, little one? Hold it close when you need it, okay? When you need to feel protected, or you're just sad, use it to dry your tears. Okay?"

Mr. Chair nodded, and wiped the rest of his tears. "Now, I'll let you go, alright?," I whispered. "But...just do me a favor, and please don't tell the Bros you've seen Papa cry."

Mr. Chair nodded again. "Your secret's safe with me," he whispered. "Now, go back to sleep. Happy thoughts only, alright?" I nodded, and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for everything, little one," I answered. Mr. Chair shook his head. "No problem," he said. "Thank you, too." I nodded and smiled as a friendly "You're welcome."

The two of us hugged one last time, before Mr. Chair got up, and patted me on the head, then started to head back to the Bros.

I curled back up, and sighed happily, thinking of only happy things as I fell back to sleep.


	6. We Meet Again

_*Pewdie's POV*_

In the morning, we opened my satchel to find what Mr. Chair had found. We'd have satisfied bellies for a long time! Mr. Chair was also carrying a silver, very soft handkerchief in his hand. "Where did you find that?," I asked. Mr. Chair's chocolate brown eyes scanned the room, and his cheeks turned pink. "U-um...I-I-I found it...on top of that c-c-c-corn...to keep it fresh and safe, I-I would th-think," he stuttered. I shrugged, and just went with it.

After eating just a little, we headed off. We went through a few rooms and staircases, where we came across...

"You," I snarled to that particular person.

Barrel smirked, but it seemed rather half-hearted, and it only lasted for a second. "Now, now, Bros," he said. "I'm not here to hurt anyone today." I glared at him, not letting my gaze leave him for a minute.

"What is zis about?," Stephano barked. "Yeah. I-I-I'm sure you don't mean it," Mr. Chair stuttered, looking straight at Barrel's eyes, and blinking his left, then his right eye. Barrel strutted around all eight of us. "Well," he said. "First off, I've decided I no longer have an army."

Gonzales growled, baring his teeth like a wild cat, and slammed Barrel against the wall. Snarling like three rabid dogs, Gonzales, Stephano and Mayo took out their swords and blades, and held them just before Barrel's neck.

I could see a drop of sweat run from Barrel's forehead, and down his cheek. "Now, now, Bros," he breathed. "Th-there's no need to get violent." Stephano stepped on his toe. "Why did yeu leave ze Barrels?," he demanded. "Are yeu jus saying zis? Give out yeur reason for leaving, or suffer with a puncture in ze neck!"

Barrel squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath, another two drops of sweat running down his face. "I don't have an army," he said calmly, "because I thought it would make me look c-cooler. Um...one of the um...Barrels said I wasn't cool enough, to be the King Barrel...and so I left to prove I could be nicer...I-I MEAN cooler."

Stephano, Gonzales, and Mayo sheathed their weapons, and Gonzales let go of Barrel. "Very well," Cry said slickly. "But if you're caught doing the BarrelArmy's dirty work, there'll be a lot of trouble for y-o-u."

Before we moved on, I shot Barrel a glare, and mouthed "I'm watching you."

_*Barrel's POV*_

As the Bros walked away, I slid down the wall until I was seated on my butt. I hated myself for not telling the truth. Why didn't I just simply say I felt bad about the last attack, and that I wanted to apologize for it?

My bottom lip began to tremble, but I pinched my armpit to make it stop. "Don't you dare start crying," I growled at myself. "Crying isn't going to make them change their minds. You should've told the truth like a big boy. Now be a man, and deal with it."


	7. Crazy Girl

_*Pewdie's POV*_

After walking away from Barrel, I felt very, very rotten. Sure, Barrel's answer was sketchy, but the whole part of him leaving the BarrelArmy seemed reasonable. But...what was it that could've driven him to leave the BarrelArmy that he ruled over?

The Bros and I walked through a room with a several rocks, puddles, and crates. It was really quiet too, except for a sudden, feminine cough. I looked around the room, when there was the sound of another human being squirming around.

All at once, a girl climbed over a mountainous pile of rocks. She had black hair tied in a high ponytail, and reached her lower back when she stood up. Her bangs were long, and almost rested just above her eyelashes. Perched on the left side of her head was a light pink bow. She wore a sleeveless black top, paired with a fluffy, black skirt, as well as high heel boots that reached mid-calf. Oh no...not Jennifer! Anyone but her!

When she saw us, she gasped excitedly, and wiggled so that she slid off of the rock pile, and onto her feet. She ran over to Stephano and I, and hugged up both at the same time, so tight, I couldn't breathe at all.

"Bros!," she screeched. "I haven't seen any of you since...I was thrown at that guy!" Stephano and I gently shoved Jennifer off of us. "Um...Jennifer?," I said. "I-I hope you don't...mind, but Stephy and I...we're...kind of a thing now."

Jennifer snapped her fingers. "Darn! How can I find some Bromance now?," she said, tapping her chin with a French-manicured finger. "Ooh! I know! Why don't I come with you bros?!"

We all groaned. "Fine," I whined. "But please! No nonsense." Jennifer jumped, her poofy skirt following her movements. "Okay!," she said cheerily, grasping onto Piggeh's arm, and bouncing on the balls of her heels. Piggeh rolled his eyes, and pushed her away from him.

As we continued on again, Gonzales whacked Cry upon the arm. "The only chance she has is with some ugly bro," he snickered. The two of them guffawed into their palms, and everyone else smirked. Who could listen to peppy Jennifer talk and talk and talk all day long?


	8. Stay Here

_*Barrel's POV*_

I trekked along, feeling super lonely. No matter how many times I yelled "DO NOT CRY!" at myself, I would end up crying anyways. At one point, I reached into my pocket to pull out my handkerchief to wipe my eyes, just to remember I gave it to Mr. Chair. It made me feel somewhat better. I knew he needed it more than I did; he was very sensitive, and got scared and cried very easily. He needed to dab his tears away. Even while I was still evil, I've always hated seeing the Bros cry.

I realized how much I missed the Bros, and began to cry harder, burying my face in my palms. I hoped that Mr. Chair would tell the Bros the real reason I left the BarrelArmy. I had no idea what I was going to do at all.

After quite a while, there were footsteps that were gentle and quiet. Footsteps Mr. Chair's little feet might make...

I looked up to see who it was. But instead of Mr. Chair, my eyes met Slenderman's. _Well_, I thought to myself, _I've never seen him around these parts. He must've teleported himself here for something._

I looked into his eyes. Assuming he was on the BarrelArmy's side, as he's always chasing and trying to scare Pewdie, I glared at him. "Go away, you faceless Barrel," I snapped at him. He cocked his head like he was confused.

"I'm not with the BarrelArmy."

Beginning to cry all over again, I nodded, and mouthed an "okay." Slendy sat down beside me, and wrapped a long, slender arm around my shoulders.

"Well, aren't you quite upset, Emperor."

I sniffled. "D-don't call me Emperor, please," I sobbed. Slendy buried my face in his shoulder.

"What happened, Barrel sir? Why so sad? Did you get overthrown by another Barrel and lose your position as Emperor? Is that what's bothering you?"

I wrapped my arms around Slenderman's waist, and explained everything through sobs.

"Barrel, that's awful! I hope you feel better soon. Is there anything I can do to try to help?"

I buried my face in Slender's shoulder. "I just want to cry," I sobbed. Slendy stroked my back, and whispered softly to me.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here until you feel better."

I could feel my tears begin to stop, and my sobbing shallowed as Slendy comforted me. Once I felt better, Slendy looked at me.

"You better?"

I nodded. Slendy nodded, and stood up.

"I'm glad. Now, I'd best be heading back to Slender Woods. Feel all better soon."

I smiled and nodded once as Slendy teleported away. I stood up myself, and brushed off. _I'd best be finding someplace to sleep. I need energy if I'm ever getting out of here,_ I told myself. So I started off in the direction that seemed to have a nice, safe room.


	9. Crushing

_*Pewdie's POV*_

We had to listen to Jennifer talk about absolutely nothing for three hours straight. Luckily, Stephano saved all of our ears and sanity. "Why don't we find someplace to sleep for the night?," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Cry yawned. "Great idea. I'm sure you're all tired," he said. "I'm not tired!," Jennifer chimed in. Cry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't aiming it directly at you," he grumbled sleepily. Gonzales and Piggeh both whacked me on the arm. "When is this woman going to to see the bro so that they can fall in love and leave us alone?," Piggeh whined.

"I know," Gonzales added. "We've done nothing but listen to her talk!"

It was true; Jennifer had done nothing for the three hours we had been walking but talk...

...and talk...

...and _talk_!

Even happy-go-lucky Mr. Chair semed all done with Jennifer's yakking. Happily, Mr. Chair found a room that seemed safe to spend the night in. When we opened the door, we were greeted with a very sad-looking, very sleepy Barrel.

Stephano jumped in shock. "Ah, allos, Barrel," he said. "Somezing ze matter? Yeu look quite sad." Barrel looked like he was considering something. Then he breathed out. "Nah," he sighed. "Just sleepy. I'll be fine, I'm sure."

He nudged Piggeh, Mayo, and I out of his way first. He was about to nudge Jennifer, when the two of them had their eyes meet...

_*Barrel's POV*_

She beautiful. Instead of nudging her out of my way, I gently ran a hand down her arm. She looked very kind and caring, as well as gentle. The kind of girl who would keep me company, and enjoy doing so.

My eyes met hers, and I tried to say, "My name's Barrel, dear. What's yours?" I couldn't push it out of my throat, though. I wanted her...and hoped very much that she wanted me as well...

_*Jennifer's POV*_

I couldn't pull my eyes off of him, and I felt shivers of joy run up and down my spine as he ran a hand down my arm.

He's the most handsome thing I've ever seen. Even more cute than I thought Pewdie was when I first had a crush on him! From his appearance, he looked rather strong, and tough - very manly. He's taller than me, so I come up to about his underarm.

He looked quite familiar, too. Like...I had been thrown at his face. Oh, but if I knew it was such a handsome man, I would've apologized! I looked into his gorgeous, navy blue eyes, and said, "Sir, my name is Jennifer. What's yours, my fine one?"

The man nods once. "The name's Barrel," he says softly. Just like his looks and appearance, his voice is very hot. I squealed, and hugged him around his waist. Pewds and the bros stare at me with disgust, but I barely see it.

"M'lady," Barrel said. "I'm just finding a way out. Would you like to join me?" I turned to Pewdie. "Peeewwwdiiie!," I cried out pleadingly. "Can I stay with him? Pleeeaase?"

Pewdie's face turned red like fresh blood. Then it turned purple, then it turned green. Pewdie sighed, then clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Fine," he growled. "Fine! Just...whatever! Join _him_, and see if I really care!" Pewdie's turquoise eyes filled up with tears, and he angrily stormed out of the room. Stephano began to run after him, followed by Cry, then Piggeh, Mr. Chair, {Name}, Mayo, and Gonzales. "Pewdie!," Stephano calls after him. "Wait! Where are yeu going?!"

As the Bros chase after Pewdie, Barrel holds out his arm. I smile, and link mine with his, and we head off into the house.


	10. It's Okay

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I ran as fast as I could to a bedroom with enough privacy. There was a bed that I easily slid myself under, and curled into a ball on my side.

Barrel got Jennifer to join him? Sure, he didn't have an army, but it didn't mean he was a Bro! He couldn't be trusted; it was as simple as that. I let my tears of anger and upsetment run down my cheeks. "Why Barrel? Why must you do this?"

"Pewdie?" I could hear from underneath the bed. I felt somewhat relieved; it was just Stephano. He knelt down, and his face came into view through my tears. "Pewdie? What are yeu doing under zere?," he asked quietly. "Come on out." Stephano gently pulled me out from under the bed, and placed me in his lap.

Stephano peered at my cheeks, and gave me pitiful eyes, wiping my cheeks. "Yeu're crying, Pewdie?," he asked, his voice lowered to a whisper. "Why are yeu crying? Tell Stephano everything."

I sniffled. "Barrel took Jennifer with him," I sobbed. Stephano held me tighter in his arms. "Oh, Pewdie..." Stephano whispered. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry." Piggeh knelt beside Stephano, and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's only Jennifer," he said. "At least we don't have to listen to her yak anymore."

I snuffed again. "But _Barrel_ t-took her," I sobbed. "Sh-she's a Bro, a-and he's not. He can't be trusted yet." Gonzales came over, and patted my head. "Hey, at least he isn't a Barrel anymore," he pointed out. "Without an army, he can't do that much damage."

Mr. Chair came over, and stroked my back. "And if you asked me, Barrel seemed a little lonely," he said. "And we all need someone to talk to when we're lonely, don't we?"

I sniveled again, and nodded. I strongly agreed with Mr. Chair - Barrel did seem pretty lonely. He probably did need someone to talk with. I started to feel bad for Barrel.

But I quickly shook my head. What on Earth was I _doing_, feeling bad for _Barrel_? He wasn't on an army, so there was no trust! A battle for whether or not to feel bad for Barrel took over my heart. It got me overwhelmed, and I felt confused, and dizzy.

Starting to cry all over again, I buried my face in Stephano's shoulder. Stephano sighed, and rocked my gently in his arms, whispering softly. I must've fallen asleep as Stephano soothed me, because I don't remember anything, except for the Bros patting my back, closing my eyes, and cuddling Stephano.


	11. Pleasure to Meet You

_*Jennifer's POV*_

"So, Jennifer," Barrel said. "Where are you from? What do you like?" I smiled. "I live in the Brennenburg Tidepools when I was just a little pebble!," I said. "Well, before the large storm that made the cave collapse. And I enjoy brushing anyone's hair, talking, and I like sitting in the water. How about you, Barrel sir?"

The hot man grinned, and breathed out through his nose. "I'm from Brennenburg as well," he said. "I did a lot of growin' up in Altstadt though. Lived there with my big brother before...um...something happened to him." He paused for a second, and blinked a couple of times. I looked away while he did so, in case he wanted some privacy.

When Barrel cleared his throat, I assumed he was fine. I looked back at him. "Anyways," he continued. "I like potion making, and different kinds of sciences, you know?" I smiled cutely. "That's cool!," i said. "You seem like a very interesting person, Barrel."

Barrel grinned, and gave a gentle chuckle. "Why, thank you, Jennifer," he said sweetly. "You seem like a fun person to talk with as well. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I giggled shyly, feeling myself blush slightly. "It's nice meeting you too, Barrel!"


	12. Tummy Pains

_*Stephano's POV*_

When Pewdie woke up after a long slumber, he said he was feeling much, much better. However, he still didn't know how he should feel about Barrel. We understood - the two of them never got along, and it would take quite a while to start feeling bad for him.

The only thing that seemed to be wrong was ugh...

...my belly really hurt. I didn't exactly know what could've been wrong at first. I knew it couldn'tve been a cramp - I had gone to the bathroom at the last restroom we had stopped at. And I remembered it clearly because I recalled knocking on the door to tell Mr. Chair to not sing while he took a pee...and to hurry the heck up while washing his hands!

I didn't remember eating any undercooked meat. We cooked the chicken we had found to perfection. The berries and cabbage looked completely fresh as well; there was no way they could've gone bad.

_Maybe it's simply a fever,_ I thought to myself. So I skittered up to Mr. Chair, and gave his ribs a quick poke. Being the ticklish little guy he is, he jumped, and laughed his little squeaky laugh.

Mr. Chair turned to me, and smiled. "Oh, hey Stephano!," he said cheerfully. "Allos, Mr. Chair," I greeted, dipping my head slightly. "Can I ask a favor of yeu?" Mr. Chair nodded. "Of course," he said. "What is it that you need?" I knelt down in front of him, and took off my turban.

"Do yeu mind feeling my forehead?," I asked. Mr. Chair nodded. "Of course I don't," he answered. He gently rested his hand on my forehead. After a second or two, he pressed the back of his hand to my right cheek, then my left cheek. "Hmm," Mr. Chair said, "you don't seem any warmer than you usually do. Are you feeling okay?"

I sighed. "I have a tummy cramp," I said. Mr. Chair clicked his tongue once. "Perhaps you just need to go to the bathroom again," he said. "I know that when I have a cramp, I just need to try to go to the bathroom."

"I don't need to go," I said. "I just went." Mr. Chair clicked his tongue again. "I know. But even if you did, just try to go again, okay?" I nodded, and stood up, heading back to the restrooms. Before I left the Bros, I took Pewdie's satchel with me. I knew that there was something the matter with my belly, and I needed to check.

When I got to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me, and took Pewdie's stethoscope out of his satchel. Putting the lid of the toilet down, I had a seat, and slightly slouched my back.

"Now...lemme just check here..."


	13. Check

_*Stephano's POV*_

I took off my belt, and spread opened my tunic. Placing the earpieces of the stethoscope in my ears, I sighed, and placed the chestpiece on my belly. Sitting quietly, I listened to the sounds my stomach was producings.

"Hmm...alright zen..."

Once I had a good enough idea of what was happening in there, I put the stethoscope back into the satchel, and took a few deep breaths to relax myself. Then I took both hands, and gently pressed them into my belly. There was nothing unusual at first...

"Oh? What's zis?"

I felt over one area, and jumped in my seay. That's quite shocking. I pulled my tunic closed, and tied my belt back around my waist. Even though I knew what was going on, I sat for a bit longer, taking calming breaths to relax my mind. Heart and thoughts racing, I whispered to myself:

"I c-can't believe I'm...

...pregnant."


	14. First Kiss

_*Barrel's POV*_

Jennifer and I sat in the living room-type space, just talking to each other. After a good, long, comforting hour, I could feel myself produce a low purr in the back of my throat as if I was a cat being stroked upon the back. My eyelids shut halfway, and my cheeks dusted over in a carnation pink.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes, Barrel?"

"You're really beautiful, you know?"

"Aww, thanks! You're very handsome and cute, too!"

I giggled and blushed as she pinched the apple of my cheek.

"Thanks dear."

As I purred again, I looked into Jennifer's brown eyes, and felt myself lean inwards. After a second, my lips were touching another soft pair of warm lips. I let my lids flutter shut, batting my lashes as I did so.

Jennifer's lips were nice and moist, and were perfectly warm as lips should be. I enjoyed that feeling, and hoped Jennifer liked the feeling of my lips. She's a beautiful girl, and deserves the very best. When we slowly pulled away, I looked into her eyes once again.

"I love you, Barrel," Jennifer whispered.

I blushed. "Love you too, Jennifer."


	15. He'd Be Proud

_*Barrel's POV*_

Jennifer left the room to get some food for the two of us, so I lain in front of the fireplace. I was flat on my back, with my hands rested behind my head. It was completely relaxing me, and I felt soothed enough to relax for bed.

Ahh, Barry. I felt as though he was proud of me. When he was alive, a lot of girls would ask him out. But he would always refuse, because he wanted to care for and devote all of his love to me; he'd always tell me that I mattered more than any girl he'd ever met in his entire life.

Barry also said that when I was older, I'd find a beautiful girl or handsome boy, and we'd get married and start a very happy family. And he'd always say how he'd be very proud - he couldn'tve stressed that enough. I loved it very much how he'd always be watching over me, and was always motivating me. It was something I've always adored about my big brother, even after he died.

Smiling up at the skylight, I placed both hands over my chest. "I did it, Barry," I said happily. "I have myself a pretty girl, big brother!" And when I did, I could've sworn I saw a star in the Heavens sparkle like a well-polished diamond.


	16. Strange

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano was acting really strange all of a sudden. He wouldn't let anyone touch, or even look at his stomach. If he caught someone trying to look below his chest area, he'd say something along the lines of "What? What! Zere's nozing interesting in ze belly zone! It's just my tummy, nozing to see here!"

After about two weeks of Stephano being oddly self-conscious about his stomach, he panicked over anyone looking below his shoulders. One night while he was sleeping, I woke up, and had a close look at his belly. And it looked slightly bloated. I felt worried - I had a feeling this was something I needed to talk to the Bros about.

The next day, I pulled Mr. Chair aside to have a chat with him. "Stephano's been acting really strange lately," I said. "Like he's self-conscious about his tummy." Mr. Chair nodded. "I know," he agreed. "Gosh, I wish I knew what the problem was. A few weeks ago he said that it hurt. I thought he might've had to use the bathroom, but I'm not so sure that's what was up."

I nodded. "Perhaps he's just having cramps," I said. "They might go away soon. Let's give him some time, and maybe he'll feel better." Mr. Chair nodded in agreement. "I think that's what we'll do," he said. So we went back to the group, and I tried not to worry about Stephy's tummyache.


	17. Kidnapping

_*Cry's POV*_

That day was starting out as one of the calmest days since we had gotten into the castle. We were walking through the halls, when there was a growl. The bro was coming, but there was nowhere to hide this time. Everyone panicked, trying to find at least _someplace_ to hide.

But as the bro turned the corner, he snarled, and seemed to be scanning us. Gonzales and Stephano took out their swords, but before they could even get them out of the sheaths, the bro scooped me up into his arms.

"Woah!," I cried out. "Cry!," {Name} screeched, flapping his/her wings to try to fly over to me. Mr. Chair held his son/daughter's wings together to keep him/her from trying to fly away. "No, {Name}," he said when he/she landed. "It's dangerous. You need to stay here."

Pewdie came to the front of the pack. "Let go of him, you ugly mess!," Pewdie cried, shooting forward a hand. I leaned forward as much as I could, and reached forward my hand. But our hands only brushed against each other before the bro stormed off, carrying me with him.

I grunted and wriggled, trying to fight my way free. But the bro jus growled, and held me tighter. "Let me go!," I screeched. "Let me go, let me go, let me GO!" The bro glared and ugly, scary glare, and raised his paw.

The last thing I saw before everything went black were razor-sharp claws, and my terror-filled holler drowned out the silence.


	18. Good, Good

_*Universal POV*_

"You got the one?"

The man ran his hand through Cry's wavy, light brown locks, as the bro nodded his large head once. The man smirked.

"Perfect. Good job."

The man looked down at Cry's eyes, and pursed his lips.

"You didn't by any chance..._hurt_ him, did you? If I remember correctly, I said to bring him back unharmed."

The bro shook his head once, letting out a "graah!"

"Did you know him out, then? Is he unconscious?"

The bro nodded.

"Very well, very well."

The man takes Cry from the bro's arms. He looks over at the other man, and nods once. The second man crosses his arms over his chest, and nods twice as an answer. The older of the two men places Cry in the younger's arms.

"Take him to the cage. Lock it tight."

The younger man nods, and carries Cry away. Then the older man smirks, and chuckles evilly.

"Now," he says to the bro, "you've done well. Go rest. Keep watch - they're still out there, and they will be back, I guarantee you."


	19. For Once

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Gonzales and Stephano were rolling around on the floor, crying. "It's all our fault!," Stephano sobbed for about the ten millionth time. He then said something else, but he was sobbing so much, I couldn't hear what it was.

I knelt down beside Stephano, and Piggeh knelt beside Gonzales. "Stephy," I whispered. "It's not your fault. It's the bro's. He was the one who took Cry. No one's mad with you. No one's angry with you, Stephy." I patted his back, and nuzzled his cheek gently.

Mr. Chair looked up from his book, and closed it with a sigh. "I'm starting to think that this bro in particular belonged to someone," he said, taking off his glasses to clean the lenses. {Name} cocked his/her head. "Why do you think that, Daddy," he/she asked his/her father. Mr. Chair pushed his glasses back on, and strolled over to the window. "It seemed to be well-trained," he explained. "A normal bro wouldn'tve been able to pick up Cry and walk away; he wouldn'tve been smart enough. Bros can only pick stuff up if someone trained them to. I just read about it in my Monster Studies."

{Name} shuddered. "Do you think he hurt Cry?," he/she asked worriedly. "I don't want Cry to get hurt." Mr. Chair shook his head. "If the Bro intended on hurting Cry, he would've done it right away. Don't worry, my son/daughter. I'm sure he'll be just fine. Once we figure out where he could've gone, we'll go right out and look for him." Then Mr. Chair doze off, looking for patterns and costellations in the stars.

"That's odd, honey," Piggeh said, patting Gonzales's belly, as he cried and said that it hurt. "I wonder who would want to own and put effort into training such an ugly hound." Stephano whimpered, as another tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it, and sighed. "Well, whoever it is, they're obviously nearby," I pointed out.

Mayo crawled over to Mr. Chair, and sat by his legs. "Do you think Barrel lied to us?," he asked, wrapping his arms around his cousin's legs. "Do you think he might've sent the Bro?" I shook my head. "For once, I don't think Barrel has anything to do with it," I said. "If he did, he would've shown up to make some smart alecky comment. But the other Barrels are still out there, remember..."


	20. Held Captive

_*Cry's POV*_

My eyes lifted themselves opened, and I scanned my surroundings. The ground was cold, and I was surrounded by metal bars. Was I in a cage?!

"Ahh, he's awake now finally," a male's voice purred. I jumped, and looked around. "Who's there?!," I cried out, beginning to shake. "Behind you, son," another voice said. So I slowly turned around, and saw two men standing by my cage. The older man smiled smugly. "Boo," he growled, jumping forward slightly.

I shouted, and staggered backwards. The men threw their heads back and laughed. They were threatening in personality, and gave me the vibe that they wanted to hurt me. They looked quite aggressive in appearance as well. The older of the two men was tall, and looked quite muscular and strong. His skin was very pale, but not too ghastly. His hair was jet black, and his bang grew down to his jawline. The bang was also enhanced with an electric blue streak. This man's eyes were what intimidated me the most; they were bright, bright aqua, and were extremely prominent behind his sunglasses. He wore a tan jacket in which the sleeves extended to his elbows, the first two buttons unbuttoned. His pants and sneakers were both black.

The younger man was also very tall, but only came up to the older's shoulder. His skin was a light shade of olive, and appeared to be quite flawless - no scars or scratches anywhere. His hair was a shade of reddish-brown, and was soft, growing down to his jawline on all sides. This man's eyes held emotions of evil, and were sapphire blue in color. He, too, wore sunglasses, as well as a sandy brown hooded sweatshirt that had a large spot of grayish blue over his shoulders. His pants looked exactly the same, only the gray was around his ankles. He also wore the same sneakers as his partner.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!," I cried. The younger man smirked. "He's Chace," he said, jabbing a thumb in the older's direction. Then he pointed at himself and said, "I'm Cyrus." I stayed at the farthest corner of my cage, far away from Cyrus and Chace. "Wh-what do you plan on doing with me?," I asked, trying to sound tough through my shaking voice. Chace crossed his arms. "We're Barrels, son," he said. "From the BarrelArmy. You see, our Emperor Abandoned us. Bernard Barrel, to be exact. We know that you've had a few run-ins with Bernard. Haven't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Hm," Chace continued. "He said he was done with all of us Barrels. Was real angry, and left in the drop of a hat. Didn't even say why he was angry. Now, all of us Barrels is confused and bored. We got nothin' better to do than be kidnappin' Bros. You, son, are our main target."

I began to shiver again. "St-stop," I whimpered. "You're scaring me..." Chace and Cyrus looked at each other with sickening smirks, and they each nodded once. "What?," Cyrus retorted, looking back at me, and beginning to pace the cage. "You don't like to get scared? Us Barrels _love_ to scare!"

Cyrus was on the other side of the cage, and out of my sight. Then all at once, he screeched out a startling "RAWR!" I pounced in fear, and turned to look at him. Chace joined Cyrus on the other side, giving the cage a startling shake as he went over. "Cryaotic, son!," Chace said, holding up both hands. "We're just playin' with ya! We ain't gonna hurt ye!"

Chace reached a finger into the cage to poke my mask. He quickly pulled it back however, when I exposed my mouth, and lunged forward to nip it. "Well, someone's not in a good mood!," Cyrus said. "We'll leave ye alone for now. We'll be back to talk to ya later!"

The two men walked away, leaving me to curl up shivering in fear. When would I get to see the Bros again? How was I going to get out?


	21. The Search

_*Stephano's POV*_

We all went through the halls completely forgetting about ever getting out of the house. Where could the bri have taken Cry? There were so many possible rooms he could be in. We checked in several places, and even went into a few nooks and crannies, but we weren't able to find Cry anywhere!

"Alright, Bros," Pewdie said. "Why don't we split up now? We'll have a better chance of finding him." We all agreed that it would be best to go in separate ways for the search. Pewdie, {Name}, Piggeh and I would go one way. Mr. Chair, Zaley, and Mayo would go in the other direction. We wished each other luck, and started off.

In the hallway, it was very dark, and cold. Mice and bats dwelled in the holes that were punctured into the wall. I could barely see a thing! Because I felt so unsafe, I took out my sword...just in case.

"Stephano..." Pewdie whimpered. "I-I'm scared. I-I-I'm afraid..." I smiled sadly, and wrapped and arm around Pewds. "It's alright, Pewdie," I whispered, holding him close. "I'm here. I'll protect yeu from anyzing."

A bat flew right over Piggeh's head, and he shuddered. "Woah," he shivered, rubbing his arms. "This is creeping me out!" I could see Piggeh's tail waving nervously behind him. {Name} smiled at his/her second father, and wrapped a wing around his shoulders. "It's okay, Piggeh," {Name} said. "We're all okay. It's just a hallway." Piggeh smiled to his son/daughter, and snuggled into the feathery wing.

We were walking through the desolate hallway for maybe five more minutes before we came to a very dark room. THat's where the dim light went down completely. And with a lot of squinting, I thought I would see the outline of a figure.

"Where are we?," Pewdie asked the open air. There was a huff. "Where are ya?," a voice answered. There were a few footsteps forward, causing the four of us to step back a few steps. "Why, 'yer in the basement of the Thornbush House," the voice said. "And that be BARREL TERRITORY!"

All at once, two glowing, aquamarine eyes embraced the darkness. We all shouted, and in a few seconds, we were all bolting off. {Name} even spread his/her wings, and flapped them as hard as he/she could. None of us dared to look back to see if we were getting chased or not.

Once we were back to the safe bedroom, the four of us collapsed down, gasping for breath. I clutched the baby in my belly, giving it a few pats as a silent "It's alright - we're safe."

"Barrel Territory?," Pewdie panted. "Who were they?" Piggeh coughed. "Probably the rest of Barrel's monkeys," he pointed out with a snicker. Pewdie collapsed onto his side and laughed at Piggeh's dumb, but pretty funny joke.

All at once, Mayo, Gonzales, and Mr. Chair broke through the door. Gonzales was holding Mr. Chair in his arms, as he clung to him, and cried. Piggeh sprung up, and hurried over to Gonzales. "What happened?!," he breathed, taking Mr. Chair from Gonzales.

Mayo coughed. "We were headed into the basement when one of the Barrels scared him," he said. Piggeh gently rocked Mr. Chair in his arms. "Ohh, honey, my poor sweetie pie," he whispered. "It's okay. Shhh..."

Gonzales sat down, and rubbed his lower back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?," he said with a wince. His expression softened as Mayo lifted up the back of his tunic, and gently rubbed his back. I looked up at my twin brother. "Zat ze Barrels kidnapped Cry?," I questioned. Pewdie stood up. "Well, they're going down!," he snarled. "No one kidnaps my best friend without hearing from the Bros!"

_*Your POV*_

You lie awake on the floor, not daring to even attempt to go to sleep. Your wings lie out to the side, as you groom them to try to make yourself sleepy. Not even that works - it will only work when Cry does it. And he wasn't there.

You feel worried and scared about Cry. How are you and the Bros going to get to him with the Barrels on guard? Anger, worry, and upsetness swirl inside of you. But even though it bothers you, you feel a strange euphoric push. You feel that you can soon find Cry if you look for the Barrels who took them. You'll give them a piece of your mind!

Smiling to yourself, and thinking about being reunited with Cry, you close your eyes and fall asleep. You'll find him - you just know you will.


	22. Cared For

_*Cry's POV*_

I sat in the cage for what felt like hours, jumping and yipping as Chace and Cyrus gave me several jumpscares and threw things at the cage. They were continuously scaring me, and snickered everytime they succeeded. I was always bracing myself every second for their next scare.

I finally relaxed as Chace and Cyrus both sat down at a nearby table with a bottle of wine and a plate of mashed potatoes and steak. They were hungry - they didn't want to bother me any longer.

Although, watching them eat was making me quite hungry as well. _Are they going to feed me?,_ I asked myself silently. Once both Cyrus and Chace had finished eating , they looked at me, then back at each other. Chace got up, and brought back a medium-sized bowl. Both men scraped their leftovers into the bowl. Then they poured the remaining wine into a small glass. Cyrus carried the bowl over to me, then opened the cage, placing the bowl and glass in front of me. Then Chace passed me a plastic fork.

"Eat up, Cryaotic son," Chace said. "This is your supper. We'll feed ye again in the morning." I peered down at the wine, and frowned. Red wine. I hate red wine. I looked back at the two men. "Um, d-do you have anything besides red wine?," I asked sheepishly. "Like maybe white wine or something?" Cyrus sneezed, and wiped his nose. "Maybe tomorrow if you're good, you can have some white wine," he said. "Eat. We don't want you to starve now."

As Chace and Cyrus walked away, I gave the red wine a dirty look. I picked up the glass, pushed my mask out of the way, tipped my head back, and chugged down the wine. I gagged as a bad flavor filled my mouth, and submerged my tongue in warm, creamy mashed potatoes as fast as I could. Much better. When I finished my dinner, I sighed happily, and curled up to digest.

After lying awake for a bit, listening to Chace and Cyrus yak, I could hear a yawn. "I'msleepy," Cyrus slurred, lifting his sunglasses, and rubbing his eyes. Chace patted his back. "So am I," he yawned. "Give Cryaotic a blanket or something. Then we can go to bed."

Cyrus pulled himself out of his lounging chair and opened the cage, tossing in a lavender colored throw blanket. "Make sure you get enough sleep," Cyrus said to me. "The alarm for the Barrels to get up in the mornin' is a eight o'clock sharp, and that's super early. Don't wanna wake up without no energy, do ye?"

Cyrus plunked himself back into his chair, and yawned again. He pulled off his shoes and socks, leaving him barefoot, and rolled up his pants until they were at mid-calf. Chace took off his shoes, and reached over to the light, turning it off. It was pitch black, and it creeped me out a little.

"Night, Cy."

"G'night, Chace."

Then it was completely silent. Completely forgetting about getting up "early," I lied awake, wrapped in my blanket like a little fish in a taco.

"Ch-Chace?," I called out to the silence.

"Hmmm?," a sleepy answer replied.

"I-I can't sleep..."

"Wha not?"

"I'm sc-scared..."

"Dun be scared. Close 'yer eyes...and take niiice...deeep breaths. You'll be asleep in no time. Cyrus 'n I are righ' here if 'yer scared."

Then it went quiet again. Letting out a shaky sigh, I did what Chace said to do; take nice deep breaths. I began to feel relaxed, and not as tense. After a minute or so, Cyrus began to snore obnoxiously. I felt safe. _Chace and Cyrus are right there...Chace and Cyrus are right there..._

I closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep, knowing that I wasn't alone.


	23. Taste of Your Own Medicine

_*Cry's POV*_

I jolted awake at the sound of the bone-rattling ring of alarm bells. Chace groaned, and rolled himself out of his lounge chair, and onto the floor. Cyrus moaned, and wiped the drool off his chin with his sleeve. "Five more minusss please, Emperor," he slurred sleepily. I could tell neither Cyrus nor Chace liked being woken up early like their Emperor. _Guess Barrels aren't morning people!_, I thought to myself with a smile.

Chace pulled himself off of the floor, and shuffled over to the cage. "Up 'n' at 'em, Cryaotic," he said. I sat up, and stretched out my arms and legs as much as I could in the small space. Chace then strolled over to Cyrus, who was still whining and griping. Chace swiftly ran a finger up either of Cyrus's bare feet, causing him to wriggle and kick his legs. "Wakey, wakey, Cy," he purred.

After the two men cleaned themselves up, they had something to eat. Like they did the previous night, they fed me their leftovers. It was turkey sausage, and some fancy hash brown stuff, with a cute little glass of milk. My stomach was once again satisfied.

Chace and Cyrus woke themselves up again, and they snapped back to their normal selves. Cyrus threw a small barrel at the back of my cage, causing me to shout, and jump backwards. "We're not done with ya, Cryaotic, son!," he snickered. I felt myself tense up all over again. They scared me for quite a while before the idea came to me.

I sat back in the cage, in a comfortable position, and used my dreamy reading voice to tell the story of "To the Moon." Cyrus and Chace looked at each other with weird looks. They shrugged, and plopped down into their chairs with a mug of beer.

By the time I had finished my story, Cyrus was almost-half asleep, and drooling on himself. _It's working!_, I told myself. _They're getting bored and irritated!_

Sighing happily, I began to tell another story. Chace groused, and poured himself another full mug of beer.

_*Chace's POV*_

I chugged down another sip of beer, and turned to Cyrus.

"Cy Guy?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't we go for the gold one? Or his twin brother?"

"They're soldiers, Chace. They have swords, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Then why didn't we go for the one who's half pig? Or that librarian who always wears green and is super sensitive or whatever? Or the really puny one who's only fourteen or something? Or the winged one? Why didn't we go for the Bro King himself?"

Cyrus picked up his mug that was still half-full, and chugged down another big sip.

"Not sure. We should've though."

As we listened to Cryaotic go off for another ten or so minutes about Daniel and Alexander in the Brennenburg Castle, there was a knock on the door that sounded like someone was bashing their fist against the door.

Cy and I jumped up, our backs hunched over slightly. "Intruders," I growled. "You keep an eye on Cryaotic - I'll get the door."


	24. Battle For a Bro

_*Pewdie's POV*_

One of the Barrels stood in the doorway, and irritated expression on his face. "Ah, this is the section of Barrel Headquarters belonging to Chace Tønde, who would be myself, and Cyrus Varil, who would be over there," he grumbled, rolling his electric turquoise eyes. "Can I help you...BROS?!"

The man, Chace, bared two fang-like teeth. I stepped forward, and tried to bear my own front teeth. Chace intimidated me in several ways; his eyes, being so sharp that they could almost see right through anyone, and he was much taller than me. I'm 5 foot 8 or so, and Chace was a bit shorter than Stephano, but taller than me. It made me guess he was around 6 foot 3 or so.

"Where's Cry?," I demanded. Chace smiled smugly. "Oh," he tittered. "Don't worry about Cryaotic. We're taking _good_ care of him." Piggeh pounced forward with a snarl, and grabbed Chace by the neck, holding him against the wall.

Chace began to gasp for air, as he tried to pull Piggeh's hands off his throat. Piggeh turned to us. "Go get Cry!," he hollered. "I'll hold him off!" I nodded to Stephano, and we ran in. The other younger man, Cyrus, jumped away from a cage as we stormed in. And in that cage was Cry!

Cry looked up at us, and straightened his mask. "Pewdie!," he cried. "Cry!," I exclaimed, running over to the cage. "We're gonna get you out of here. Don't worry about it, Cry." Cry smiled, and raised a fist up to the bars of the cage. I gave him a BroFist, chuckling back to him.

Just then, I nearly blacked out as I was pushed over. All of a sudden, I heard an angry shout from Stephano:

"Yeu get yeur filzy paws off of my Pewdie!"

When I opened my eyes, I was staring up at Cyrus, who was pinning me down and Stephano standing above him, holding his sword high above him. When Stephy swung it down, the blade sliced against Cyrus's right cheek, blood beginning to run down his face. Cyrus threw his hands to his cheek, and rolled off of me. He picked up a metal baseball bat, and bashed it against Stephano's left shoulder.

I quickly stood up, and glanced over to Piggeh. He and Chace were already engaged in a full-out fist-fight. And I knew what that meant!

It was time for a fight.

I tore off Cyrus's sunglasses, and threw them across the room. I raised a palm, and slapped him across the face. He took me by the shirt collar, and pushed me away from him, and onto my butt.

All of a sudden, Mr. Chair jumped onto Cyrus's back, and took large chunks of his reddish-brown locks into both fists. Fast as lightning, Mr. Chair yanked Cyrus's hair upwards. Cyrus howled in pain, throwing Mr. Chair off his back with a high-pitched "oof!"

Gonzales withdrawled his sword, and swiftly jabbed Cyrus in the tummy with the handle. Cyrus cringed, and grabbed Zaley by the shoulders. He spun him around, and threw him into a cluster of barrels.

Mayo proudly strutted forward, and cracked the ankle of his right foot. Then he raised it, pulled it back, and kicked Cyrus in the jaw. Cyrus yelped, and held onto his cheeks with both hands. "You're lucky as _ever_ that I don't hurt teenagers 'yer age," he snapped.

{Name} fluttered up, and raised his/her wings quickly, allowing ten feathers from each wing to shoot forward and jab Cyrus's belly-zone. Cyrus grunted in pain, and picked {Name} up. He threw him/her in the air, but that didn't matter. He/She flapped his/her wings wildly, sending feathers floating to the ground. {Name} then did a perfect front-flip in the air, and landed gracefully on both feet. "And that," he/she said haughtily, "is why I am harder to attack. It's all in the wings." He/She stroked bother of his/her wings with a sly look to Cyrus.

I was standing up to go in for the kill again when there was a "Yee!" from Piggeh and a holler from Chace.

_*Piggeh's POV*_

Chace and I were far into our fight. Both of us had bruises covering out arms and legs, as well as our faces. I also had a big-black eye, as I had taken Chace's fist to it.

I raised a fist, and shot it forward at Chace's nose. There was a loud "SNAP!" so loud, that anyone on the other side of the globe could hear it! I jumped up, punching the air, and shouted "Yee!"

Chace howled in pain, cupping a hand under his nose as a waterfall of blood ran out. "That does it, pig!," he shouted. He stormed over to Cry's cage, and opened it up.

_*Cry's POV*_

Chace opened my cage, but before I could even attempt to escape, he yanked me out. Cyrus held my arms and legs still. Chace and Cyrus looked at each other, and nodded once.

"You Bros asked for this," Cyrus growled, pointing to the wound on his cheek that Stephano had given him. "I'm sure you've all been wondering what's under this mask of Cryaotic's. Well, we have, too!"

I gasped, pleading the Bros to do something silently. "Y-you wouldn't!," Mr. Chair cried. "Yeees. Yes we would," Cyrus snarled with an evil grin. "Now, ley's have a peek, Cryaotic...," Chace said, beginning to pull my mask up. "No! Stop! Let me go! Please!," I cried, trying to shake free. But the more I squirmed, the tighter Cyrus held.

Pewdie ran forward to try to save me, but Chace scooped him up, and flung him over his shoulder. As Chace lifted up more of my poker face mask, the Bros gasped, and Pewdie and I wriggled and screamed as if our lives depended on it.

All of a sudden, there were heavy strides of angry footsteps. And then, there was a deep, stern voice...

"You leave that poor gamer the HECK ALONE!"

One barrel flew out of nowhere and hit Cyrus in the head. A second one flew out, and hit Chace on the side. Both men dropped Pewdie and I, and became weak. They fell to their knees, their bodies turned white, and several spark teleported them away. Just like their boss would have.

I quickly fixed my mask as there wer footsteps jogging away. Pewds and I looked at each other, and hugged. The rest of the Bros approached us. {Name} leaned down, and kissed my lips softly.

"Are you okay, Cry?," Mayo asked. I nodded. "I'm fine," I said. "I'm just cold, and a tiny bit hungry." Gonzales grinned. "Well, that's not a problem," he said. "The room we're staying in at the moment is nice and warm, and has a fireplace. We have plenty of food as well. You can eat as much as you'd like once we go back."


	25. His Chest

_*Jennifer's POV*_

Barrel is a beautiful man, both in appearance and personality. He's very sweet, and gentle. He's protective, and soft, and knows just how to make anyone smile.

He said that he was going out for a quick run to get some exercise, but I couldn't wait for him to get back. Tonight was the first night he was going to sleep in bed shirtless...with me!

For the first week, Barrel slept with his shirt on, but he slept on the floor. When we bonded even more, he slept in bed with me. He said that he would usually sleep shirtless, and that if I was comfortable with it, he'd start. It was the first time I was going to see his chest bare.

As I laid out on the bed, I daydreamed about Barrel's chest and abs, I heard panting, and the sound of combat boots beating against the floor. He was back!

I sat up, and watched as he came back into the room, sweat running down his forehead. I squealed; he's so hardworking! "Heyyy babe!," I cooed. Barrel grinned, sitting beside me. "Hey there, girly," he whispered, getting close. "You ready to see it?" I nodded, with a grin on my face. Barrel chuckled. "Alrighty!"

He slowly pulled off his vest, then his shirt. And I was _amazed_ with what he was showing me.

He has large, muscled breasts and biceps, and six-pack abs perfectly sculpted. Gasping softly, I reached out, and ran a French-tipped nail over his chest. I could see the goosebumps crawl on Barrel's arms. He chuckled. "You like that?," he purred. "You like Papa's chest?" I nodded, hugging him around the shoulders. "I love Papa's chest," I purred back.

Barrel turned around. "This is my back," he said. His back is equally amazing. On his left shoulder blade, he has a BarrelArmy tattoo. I softly ran my nail over it, then he turned back around. Purring softly like a kitty-cat, I wrapped my arms around him, and rubbed my cheek against his chest. When I looked up, we fell into a French kiss, crawling under the beds covers together...


	26. Something to Tell You

_*Stephano's POV*_

I had been pregnant for about a month, when I realized something awful. The bellyaches...they were getting really, really bad. And I looked bloated. What was I going to do? The truth was going to get out sooner or later - babies grow. Not to mention I would go into labor soon. I would tell Pewdie first, of course. But when would I do it, was the question.

I decided to get it over with, and tell him right then. So I approached him, and gave him a gentle shake. He turned around, and smiled. "Hey Stephano," he said. "What's up?" I sighed. "Can we talk?," I asked. Pewdie nodded. "Sure," he said.

We told the bros we would be talking off to the side. They nodded, and stayed in place where they could wait for us. Then we went further back, and stopped where it would be nice and private. I cleared my throat.

"What's going on, Stephy?," he asked. I sighed again. "Pewdie. Yeu remember zat time when we were in ze apartment. And we had zat um...fun in bed, don't yeu?," I asked.

"Of course! That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"And yeu remember when I was pleasuring yeu, and I swallowed a lot of zat...stuff, don't yeu?"

"Yeah! You said it had an exquisite flavor. I remember it completely."

I grinned a little. "W-well...I sink zat it's take its toll."

Pewdie perked right up. "Wh-what do you mean, Stephano?!," he panicked. "A-are you getting sick? Do we need to perform surgery on you? I don't wanna perform surgery on you, Stephano!" I held Pewdie's hands. "Pewdie. It's okay; I'm not sick," I reassured him. "But...Pewdie. I'm...I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. W-we're going to have a child."

Pewdie looked up at me, and hugged me around the waist. "We're having a baby!," he whispered. I smiled, and hugged him back. "How much longer until the baby's born, Stephano?," Pewdie asked me.

"About a month and a half," I said. "Pretty soon, we'll have our baby." Pewdie smiled, and pecked my lips. "I'm so happy!," he squealed, rubbing his cheek into my shoulder. I smiled, and nuzzled his face.

"Well, since you know," I said, "when do yeu sink we should tell ze Bros?" Pewdie held up a finger. "I don't feel quite ready yet," he said. "Can we keep it to ourselves for a little bit longer?" I nodded. "Of course we can," I said. "We don't have to tell zem until we're truly ready."


	27. Cool Off, Stephano

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano and I waited about three weeks to tell the Bros about the pregnancy, when his belly was a tad bit bigger. Piggeh cocked his head, and pointed to the bulge under his tunic. "Okay," he said. "You cannot tell us there is something wrong with you. What's up with the tums, Stephano?" Stephy looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, and nodded a couple of times.

"I'm pregnant," Stephano said quietly. Mr. Chair smiled, and got a cute look on his face. "A baby!," he said excitedly. "There's another baby on the way!" Mr. Chair and Piggeh both explained how the pregnancy would go, and what it would be like. It seemed pretty simple, although there would be some bumps in the road, of course, such as the delivery.

I soon figured out that mood swings was another. We were all walking through a hall, when there was a loud growl, and a dead bro fell from the ceiling. We all jumped in shock, letting out a screech. Stephano yelled in fear, and said a few swears in French.

Out of anger, he kicked an untrusted statue's head off. His face turned nearly purple with rage, and he clenched his fist. Stephano's jaws were clamped tightly, and he breathed in angry huffs through his nose. Yes - Stephano was _angry_.

I strolled over to him, and placed a reassuring arm around his back. "Stephano," I said quitely. "Cool down. You're very mad, and you need to calm down." I reached for his tightly-clamped fists, and opened them into palms. I gently rubbed them with my thumbs. "Calm, Stephy," I whispered. "It's time to calm down. Take a few deep breaths."

Stephano closed his eyes, and relaxed his arms with the massage. He breathed deeply, as I watched his purple cheeks return to their normal color. I stood on my toes, and placed a hand on Stephano's tensed jaw. Leaning in, I planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Stephy began to kiss back, his jaw relaxing against my hand.

When we slowly pulled away, I felt Stephy's entire body relax. "Better?," I asked him. Stephano smiled, and nodded. "Yas, Pewdie," he whispered, pecking me on the nose. "Sank yeu, baby."


	28. Gentle Brushes

_*Barrel's POV*_

Jennifer sat in the chair, and I sat cross-legged in front of it. My eyes were closed as she gently ran a brush through my hair that she had taken out of the wispy little ponytail. I sighed happily as Jennifer combed through my hair. It felt very soothing, and sent tingles through the roots of my hair, and into my scalp. When Jen came across any knots or tangles, she would pick up a wide-toothed comb, and carefully work through the snag.

As she brushed, I felt tingles crawl through my skin. Jennifer had her hand rested on my bare back, so she felt the goosebumps as they appeared on my back. "Does that feel good?," she purred with a giggle.

I sighed with pleasure again. "_Very_ good," I whispered. Jennifer giggled. "I'm glad," she whispered. "Now, may I massage your scalp for you?" I nodded. "Of course."

Jennifer smiled, and placed down the brush. She gentle ran her French-tipped nails through my hair a couple of times. Then she carefully buried her nails in my hair, and gently scratched. I closed my eyes, and relaxed...

I let her gently graze her nails over my scalp, as well as behind my ears, and the hairline under my bangs. It soothed me, and made me sleepy. As I yawned, Jennifer peered at me.

"You sleepy?," she giggled.

"Just a bit. Massages soothe me, you know?"

"Alright. Let's get you into bed then."

Jennifer and I slipped into our bed. I yawned again, and snuggled in, placing a hand over my belly before falling asleep.


	29. Labor

_*Stephano's POV*_

The baby grew inside of my belly for about two months. I was always hungry, so I was eating quite a bit. Getting sick almost five times in a week was tiring, but Pewdie was always there to comfort me. Every bro we ran into made me irritable, and I always felt the need to beat it to a pulp. The Bros would could me down before I could, however.

One day, we were sitting around in a living room. I sat on the couch, as Pewdie rubbed my belly. Mr. Chair and Piggeh play-wrestled, and kissed on the plush rug. Jeff and Cry played with Jeff's wing feathers. Zaley and Mayo cuddled each other lovingly, when all of a sudden...

"AGH!"

Pewdie looked up, startled, as I clutched my belly. "Stephano, what's wrong?," he asked, all worked up. "Z-ze baby!," I cried. "I-it's coming! I'm in labor!" Pewdie patted my back. "Alright, alright," he whispered. "Do some nice breathing, it'll be alright now." I closed my eyes as I breathed as calmly as I could.

Mr. Chair sat up. "Wh-where should we deliver the baby?," he asked. "I-I'm not sure giving birth in front of everyone is such a good idea." As a contraction hit, I threw my head back, and howled in pain. Pewdie patted my back, and squeezed my hand. "What are we going to do?," he panicked, although I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

Piggeh stood up. "Bros, we'll clear out of this room," he said. "Stephano needs privacy for this." Gonzales stood up as well. "I'll stay behind and help with the delivery," he said. "Good," Cry said with a smile. "You should help your brother give birth to your niece or nephew."

Mr. Chair nodded. "Now, now. Let's go," he said. "Tell us when the baby's born!" The Bros cleared out, and Gonzales stayed in the room. He came over to Pewds and I. "Lie down, brother," he said. Both Zaley and Pewds helped me lie out on the plush carpeting.

"Are you ready for your baby, brother?"

"Y-yas."

"Alright. Let's get ready now."

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

The Bros and I sat outside the room, waiting for Stephano and Pewdie's baby to be born. We lined up against the wall in the hallway, and sat down. When we heard a scream (which there were a lot of), Piggeh, Mayo, Cry, and {Name} would cringe with pain. I would breathe out, and try not to think of the pain I had gone through giving birth to {Name}.

"Ouch," Mayo said. "This must be a lot of pain." I nodded, and rubbed my belly. "It is quite a bit of pain," I said. "But it's all worth it when it's over. You have the love in your that was in your tummy cradled in your arms." I smiled, and hugged {Name}. I knew that once it was all done, Stephano would feel the same way.


	30. Second Birth

**WARNING: Another male pregnancy. If you don't like this kind of thing, you are under the age of 13, or don't care to see the dialogue as Stephano gives birth, it would be wise to skip this chapter.**

"That's it, Stephano. Keep pushing, you're doing really good."

"Ow...sank yeu Pewdie."

Stephano took a few deep breaths, and pushed out.

"There you go, brother. The shoulders are out now. A few more pushes should do it."

"Okay. Okay, I've got zis."

Stephano squeezed his eyes closed, and pushed really hard, screaming as he did so.

"It's alright if you have to scream. Go ahead and scream."

Stephano dug his nails into the mattress as he pushed again, letting a very loud scream escape his throat.

All at once, something tore awfully.

"Oh, god Stephano. Oh god!"

"What? What's happening down zere?"

"You're bleeding. Badly."

"HUH?!"

Stephano began to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and they landed on his shoulders and on the bed.

"Oh, man. Is ze baby okay, Pewdie? Tell me our baby's going to be alright!"

Pewdie went over to him, and wiped his eyes.

"Shhh...there, there, Stephano. The baby's perfectly fine. In fact, they're almost here. We just have some cleaning up to do once they come out. Don't cry. There's no need to cry. Shhh..."

"O-okayyy..."

"Push! Push, brother! Just a few more pushes and you two will have your baby."

Stephano closed his eyes, and strained himself as he pushed again.

"Good work, Stephano. One more big push, and our baby will be here."

"Okay Pewdie. Sank yeu."

Stephano held his breath, and pushed out with the rest of his strength. When he had finished that push, he fell weak, and was breathing heavily.

"Well done, brother. You and Pewdie's baby has successfully been born."

"It's a girl!"

Pewdie sat beside Stephano on the bed, and stroked his sweaty forehead as Gonzales brought the baby girl over to them. He placed her into Stephano's arms.

"She's gorgeous. Sank you both very much for helping me."


	31. Firstborn

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

Gonzales opened the door to the hallway, and the Bros and I looked up. "The baby's here," he said softly with a smile. "Come on in!"

We all stood up, and went into the room. Stephano was lying on the couch, Pewdie kneeling down beside him. In Stephano's arms, he cradled their new little baby. I gasped softly, and ran over to them. "Hey, you two!," I said happily. "Congratulations on your new baby! I know it's a lot of work, but you did it, Stephano." I knew that the delivery had to be a lot of hard work and energy. I've learned it from my own experiences, and could greatly sympathize with him.

"Allos, Mr. Chair," Stephano said through slight pants. "Sank yeu for ze congrats. I know zat yeu know what zis is like, and I appreciate yeur zympathy." I nodded. "You're very welcome," I replied.

Piggeh came up beside me. "How are you feeling, Stephano?," he asked. "A little bit sore," Stephano said. "I sink I just need some resting time, and I'll feel better." Cry came over, and had a look at the couple's baby.

"She's a beautiful little girl," he said. "What's her name?" Pewdie and Stephano gave each other a peck. "PewDelia," they both said. We all agreed that it was perfect. The three of them were going to make a very happy family.


	32. The Basement

_*Pewdie's POV*_

After Stephano felt strong again, and he was able to walk again without any back or foot pain, we headed off once again. There were a few more hallways before we came to a large, iron door. "I wonder where this leads to," Mayo said. I shrugged. "I'm not sure," I said, giving it a push. "It doesn't seem to be locked." So we all headed in, and had a look.

It looked to be a basement of sorts, but it wasn't like the one in which Chace and Cyrus had kidnapped Cry in; it was much more spacious, and looked just like the hallways of Brennenburg.

"Do you think this might be the way out?," Mr. Chair asked. "It just might be," he said, running a hand through PewDelia's little tufts of canary brown hair. "We'll just have to walk out way zrough to find out."

So we headed down the staircase, and into the basement. A thought popped into my head all of a sudden. It was random, but I really did wonder...

_Where were Barrel and Jennifer?_


	33. Shocking News

_*Pewdie's POV*_

We were walking through the basement of the shack, when we came to an extremely shocking sight:

Barrel with his back up against a wall, eyes closed, and rubbing his stomach. But it was unusual, because it was all bloated. Everyone gasped.

Once Barrel heard us, he lifted his chin, and opened one eye. "Hey there, Bros," he said curtly, opening both eyes, and continuing to rub his belly. "Constipated much?," Mayo gasped. Barrel chuckled. "Jennifer hasn't told you?," he said, seemingly challenging us. "Jennifer never tells us anything!," Gonzales whined. "What happened to your stomach?"

That's when Jennifer came skipping down the hall with a basket of berries. "How's the baby, Barrel?," she asked him. All eight of our jaws dropped at those five words, as Jennifer looked up, noticing us for the first time. "Oh, hey Bros!," she said happily.

"Jennifer!," Stephano screeched. "How did yeu get him pregnant?! _Yeu_ were supposed to get ze baby!" Jennifer shook her head, and held up both hands. "I-I know, but something went backwards, and he got it!," she protested.

"Are you sure he's not constipated?," Piggeh asked. "That's gotta be some pretty bad constipation," Cry snickered. "Someone feel his stomach," {Name} suggested. I looked to Stephano. "Stephy?," I said. He nodded in response.

He took his stethoscope out of my satchel. "Careful," I warned. "If he attacks, withdraw the sword," I whispered. "Don't worry; I've got this," Stephano reassured me. He placed PewDelia in my arms so he could check Barrel. Then he went over to him, and knelt down.

_*Stephano's POV*_

I slowly approached Barrel and knelt down. "Behave yeurself," I warned. "I need to give yeu zis checkup or yeu'll never know if yeu're pregnant." Barrel nodded. "Fine," he agreed. "Just don't hurt me."

I had him take off his vest, then his shirt. Then I had a look at his stomach. "Cry, Piggeh Mayo, yeu're all wrong about him being constipated," I said, pointing at Barrel's belly button. "Ze inny navel is starting to become an outie." Cry snapped his fingers. "Darn," he sighed.

I placed the earpieces of the stethoscope in my ears. "I want yeu to relax. If zere is a baby in yeur belly, I'll be able to hear it much better if yeu just relax," I instructed. Barrel nodded, and took a deep breath, then closed his eyes.

I nodded, and pressed the chestpiece to his rounded belly. "Ah!," he cried. "That's cold!" I took the chestpiece, and held it in my palm. "Shhh, no talking. I'll only be able to hear yeur vocal chords if yeu talk," I whispered. "Sorry," Barrel said. I nodded. "It's fine," I said. "It should be warmer now. Just relax."

I proceeded to touch the stethoscope to Barrel's stomach, and concentrated on his stomach sounds. I eventually came across the sound of something pressing up against Barrel's stomach. Hint number one of Barrel being pregnant.

Sliding the chestpiece to the right just a little bit, I could hear what sounded like an extra heartbeat. There was another hint.

I put the stethoscope around my neck, and pushed up my sleeves. "Keep relaxing," I said. "I'm going to feel yeur stomach," I said. "Try not to get too excited. Barrel nodded, and took a very deep breath. I gently pressed my hands into his belly; not too much as to hurt him, but just enough to feel for a baby.

After feeling for a bit, I pushed down, and seemed to touch a pair of shoulders, a little bit downwards, and I could feel a tummy. Yep, that was definitely a baby.

I pushed down my sleeves again. "Barrel, it does look like you will be having a baby," I said, handing him his shirt. He swallowed hard, and pulled it on, as well as his vest. Mr. Chair giggled. "Welcome to the "I'm a Guy and Having a Baby Club," Barrel!," he joked, putting one arm around {Name}, and the other around Piggeh.

I looked over my shoulder, and smiled at Pewdie, who was cuddling PewDelia in his arms. Gonzales smirked, and looked down at Mayo. "So, Mayo," he purred. "Are you having our child?" Mayo laughed, and gave him a playful push. "I'm too short!," he laughed. "I think you should do it!"

I smiled, and turned back to Barrel. "How do yeu feel about giving birth?," I asked him. That's when I realized Barrel was twiddling his thumbs. "I'm nervous," he admitted. "What's it like?" Everyone ran over to him, to create somewhat of a circle around him. We all told him our pregnancy experiences, and what it felt like when the baby was being born. While we talked, Barrel smiled down at his stomach a couple of times, and gave it a few airy pets.

"Doesn't seem too bad," he said. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Right, Jennifer?" Jennifer nodded. "You bet, babe," she said with a smile. We all got off of the ground, and started off. "Good luck with the baby, yeu two," I said with a smile and a nod.

As we trekked off, Piggeh turned to Gonzales. "Is it just me, or does Barrel seem nicer?," he asked. "Oh no, I feel it too," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I wonder if it's because he has a baby in his belly," I said. Pewdie shrugged. "I'm not too sure, either, but we'll find out after he gives birth," he said.


	34. Good Father

*Pewdie's POV*

The Bros and I stepped into a nice, cozy room for the night. Stephano, Piggeh, and Cry went out to find some food for us, as well as baby PewDelia. As the others lounged around to settle down for the night, I began to put PewDelia in the nice, warm bed, when she began to cry. I jumped.

"Oh no, sweetie," I whispered. "Don't cry. It's okay." My eyes automatically snapped to Mr. Chair. "Gentle," he instructed. "Gentle and quiet. That's the key." I nodded, and took a deep breath.

I held PewDelia against my shoulder, and slowly rocked her back and forth. "Shhh, sweetie. It's okay now," I whispered. "It's okay. Pewdie's got you. It's alright, don't cry. I'm right here. Shhh..." PewDelia was already beginning to quiet down.

I looked back at Mr. Chair. He smiled, and gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled back, and nodded. Gently, and quietly, I hummed a lullaby. And in just a few seconds, she was sound asleep.

Sighing happily, I placed PewDelia onto the bed, and joined the Bros on the floor. "Great job, Pewdie," Mr. Chair praised. "You were nice and calm that entire time." I smiled. "Thanks Mr. Chair," I said shyly.

"Y'know, Pewdie," Gonzales said, "you're going to be a great father to Stephano's baby. The two of you are going to be wonderful parents." I blushed a little, and dipped my head. "Thanks, Zaley," I replied.

"PewDelia will grow up loving her Daddies," Mayo said with a sigh of dreaminess. "Of course!," Jeff added. "Both of you learned from two very great fathers!" Mr. Chair's fair face turned red as a fresh apple, and hugged his son with a giggle.

I blushed as well, and laughed with being flattered, as the five of us continued to wind down for the night, and wait for the others to come back.


	35. Time Once Again

_*Jennifer's POV*_

Barrel and I were still stuck in the labyrinth of a basement, but we weren't sure if the Bros were. I don't know about Barrel, but I sure did hope they were still there. Perhaps we could meet up and get out of the house together.

It had been a few months since we found out that Barrel was pregnant. He was eating a lot, and got sick quite a bit. Sometimes he would randomly get irritated or sleepy, and his chest would hurt. His belly also got pretty big as the baby developed inside of him.

We were walking just normally, when all of a sudden Barrel plummeted to the ground, and plopped down onto his knees. I knelt beside him, and placed a hand on his back as he began to hyperventilate. "Barrel, what's the matter?," I asked, trying to remain calm. "Tell me; tell me what's hurting."

Barrel rubbed his stomach with tense rubs, trying to make the soreness go down. "My water just broke," he panted, breathing through gritted teeth. "It's time for me to have the baby." I patted his back, and squeezed his hand. "Alright, alright," I whispered. "Do some nice deep breathing. It'll be okay. Just...don't push yet. We have to get you somewhere that's safe for you to give birth." Barrel nodded, and breathed in and out as calmly as he possibly could.

As I rubbed his belly, I frantically looked around for somewhere to bring Barrel. Somewhere in which he would feel comfortable giving childbirth. I rested my eyes on a nearby door. It looked pretty friendly. I helped Barrel stand up so that he wouldn't hurt his stomach or the baby inside of it. "Come on; let's go in here," I whispered.

I pushed the door open, and lead Barrel in. Lucky for us, it seemed like a nice, cozy room. There was a fireplace at one end, a bucket of water, which would help us with the delivery. There was also a nice, fluffy bed right near the bed. As fast as I could, I brought Barrel over to the bed, and helped him lie down. "Deep breaths; you can push in just a few seconds," I reassured him. I carefully removed his pants, and spread his legs. I could see the baby's head; Barrel was ready to have the baby.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"On the count of three, we're going to push."

"A-alright."

"Get ready. One...two...three! PUSH!"


	36. Assistance

_*Pewdie's POV*_

"Y'know, Bros," I said. "I feel like we're forgetting someone." Mr. Chair nodded. "Yeah, I do too, but I just can't seem to put a finger on it. "Isn't something happening around today?," Piggeh asked.

"Now that you mention it, I totally feel like we're forgetting something," {Name} said. "Ugh..zis'll bug me for ages until we figure it out," Stephano grumbled, burying his nose in PewDelia's curly, light brown locks. "Did you drop something, Pewds?," Mayo asked me. I shook my head. "I don't think so," I replied.

"I feel like it has something to do with Jennifer," Cry realized, tapping his chin. "I'm too stumped to think now," Gonzales sighed, scratching his neck.

As if it was on cue, someone came bolting down the hall towards us. It was Jennifer, completely fraught. "Bros! _Bros!,_" she cried. Her face was pale, and her expression was tight with worry.

"What's the matter, Jennifer?," Piggeh asked, cocking his head, which caused his right piggy ear to flop over. "Barrel's giving birth right now," she breathed, her hands shaking. Gonzales leaped nearly three feet in the air. "Then shouldn't you be _helping_ him?!," he shouted.

"I was," Jennifer replied. "He was doing fine with the pushing at first. But then the baby's shoulders started to come out and they got stuck. Barrel's straining to push now, and he says his belly hurts. He can barely breathe anymore, and if he tries any harder to push...he might die. A-and I don't know what to do!"

Her brown eyes glossed over in tears. She lunged over to Gonzales, and latched onto his arm. "You Bros _have_ to help him! PLEASE!"

I weighed the choices as the Bros looked to me: If I helped, Barrel could possibly spring back and hurt me or the Bros. If I didn't, he would most likely die. You'll never believe me if I say this, but...

_I didn't want to see Barrel die._ Sure he used to irritate my army and I, but it didn't mean he didn't deserve to live on, or die in childbirth. Just then, I remembered something Marzia had told me the longest time ago:

"Even if it's someone you hate, help them. They may give you something in return, that you'll greatly appreciate."

I placed a hand on Jennifer's petite shoulder, and nodded. "Lead the way - hurry!," I said. Jennifer nodded, and began to run the way she came, the Bros and I close behind her. She brought us to a room in the basement, and placed a hand on the metallic brown doorknob. "He may be unconscious by now, but I'm not sure," she said quietly. Jennifer gently turned the knob, and pushed the door opened.

In a bed in the corner of the room, Barrel lain there flat on his back with his legs opened. His stomach was rising and falling with quick wheezes every six to fifteen seconds. At a closer view, I could see that his cheeks were turning almost gray. His navy blue eyes were on the verge of closing. We had to hurry and deliver the baby before they did closed...forever...

All of us Bros went over to the bed. Gently, I placed my two hands under his jaw. "You there, Barrel?," I asked. "Mmhere," he whimpered. "Whoeryou?" I assumed he couldn't see me very well, so I softly ran a finger under his nose, allowing him to smell my scent. "It's Pewdie, Barrel," I said softly. "The Bros and I are going to help you get the baby out. Just follow my instructions, and things should go smoothly. Right now, Jennifer and Mayo are going to hold your hands. Squeeze them when you push - it'll help you with your strength."

Mayo and Jennifer each placed a hand in either one of Barrel's sweaty palms, and held his hands. Barrel squeezed his eyes shut, and tightly grasped them, starting to push. I patted his chest. "Hang on, don't push yet," I reassured him. "Let's just feel your pulse." I rested two fingers on his neck pulse, and felt it hammer against them, signaling that he was using a lot of energy to deliver the baby.

"320 beats a minute. He must be really exhausted," I mumbled, tossing my satchel to Mr. Chair. "Mr. Chair, mind listening to his heart?" Mr. Chair nodded. "Not at all!," he agreed. He pulled my stethoscope out of his satchel, and put it around his neck. "Relax, Barrel sir," he whispered. "I'm just rolling up your shirt a little bit."

Mr. Chair pushed Barrel's shirt up, and placed the chestpiece on Barrel chest. After listening for a few minutes, he nodded. "Normal palpitations," he explained. "Very slow heartbeat, though. We have to get the baby out quickly - his heart might stop beating soon."

I nodded, stroking Barrel's shoulder. "Alright. Mr. Chair, Piggeh, we need your cloths," I said. Mr. Chair gave me his silver cloth, and Piggeh his ashen one. I jogged to the water bucket at the corner of the room, and got them both nice and damp. I then placed one over Barrel's forehead, and the other over his neck.

Stephano knelt at the end of the bed. "Zis may be painful, Barrel, but please bear with me, and just try to relax," he whispered. He proceeded doing what he needed to do. It must've hurt Barrel a lot, because he breathed in heavily through gritted teeth. "OWOWOW!," Barrel moaned, his eyes opening the slightest bit more.

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I know zis hurts a lot, but it must be done," Stephano reassured him. "Ze baby's going to be here soon. Now, mind holding his legs back for me, Cry and {Name}?" The two of them nodded, and pushed back on Barrel's knees to spread his legs a little bit wider.

"Brozer," Stephano said to Gonzales. "Feel his belly for me as he pushes." Gonzales nodded, and pressed down on Barrel's belly a few times. Piggeh knelt by Barrel's ear so he could give him a pep talk.

"Do you feel strong enough to push?," I asked him. Barrel craned his neck. "Mmmgotmpshhh," he slurred. "Alright. Go right ahead and push," I said softly. Barrel swallowed hard. "Issshgonnahrrrt..." he groaned. "I cannnn't."

Piggeh patted his shoulder. "Yes you can, brah!," he reassured him. "You're really strong - you can fight in battles and take scars and wounds like nothing. You can push out a baby. We'll push on the count of three. One...two...three! PUSH!"

Barrel tensed up, and strained his muscles as he pushed. After he had finished the push, his arms and legs quivered with exhaustion. Stephano, who was between Barrel's legs. "Progress, Barrel. Progress," he mumbled. "A few more big pushes should get the baby unstuck."

Piggeh leaned in again. "Alright, we're going to push again. Deep breaths and strong pushes," he whispered. I placed a soft hand over Barrel's chest. "Now push!," I cried. Barrel breathed in, tensed up, and pushed out.

"Thatta boy, babe," Jennifer purred to her boyfriend. "You're doing really good. Our baby's almost here." Gonzales pushed around on Barrel's stomach once again. "Great," he said. "One more push will get your baby unstuck. Just one more, Barrel."

Cry peered over at Stephano's work. "I have a feeling this might be a bit painful, but you just have to push as hard as you can while relaxing your leg muscles," he advised. "Breathe in and out."

"Aaaand PUSH!," Stephano shouted. Barrel gave it a nice, hard push. Mr. Chair's eyes widened with horror. "Um, guys..." he said, his voice shaking. "We'd better hurry and deliver the baby. His heart's slowing down."

I knelt down beside Piggeh and gave Barrel's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Take a deep, deep breath, Barrel, and push, push, push!," I coached him on. Barrel growled, and pushed once again, the delivery finally beginning to speed up.

The baby was nearly almost born after a good, five more pushes. When the legs were almost out of Barrel, I placed a hand on either of Barrel's shoulders. "One more push, Barrel," Stephano said. "Just one more! You can do zis! Push!"

Barrel breathed in, and pushed as hard as his weak muscles would let him. Sweat ran down his temples and tears streamed down his cheeks. Stephano cradled the newborn baby in his arms, and looked it over.

"Ze baby is now born," he announced. Jennifer kissed Barrel's sopping wet cheek. "Good job, babe!," she praised him. Barrel relaxed his very tense body, and breathed out a sigh of relief. Mr. Chair smiled, and put the stethoscope around his neck. "Well, he's beginning to bounce back pretty quick!," he said. "His heart's already starting to speed up."

Stephano placed the couple's little baby in Barrel's arms. "He's a beautiful baby boy," he said. "He's very, very healthy. You did great, Barrel."

I felt kind of shy, so I stood near the door. "Good luck with the baby, you two!," I said happily. "We'll see you later." The Bros headed out the door, and I followed closely behind.


	37. A Bro's Surprise

_*Barrel's POV*_

I slowly opened my eyes, and after a second, the blurry figures focused, and I could see just fine. Over my knees that were still spread apart, I could see someone with shaggy, sandy-blonde hair, lime green headphones, a white, short-sleeved tee, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He was beginning to leave...and I wanted to have a word with him; I had finally found the courage.

"PewDiePie," I slurred. The Swede turned around, and looked over to me. I moved my head, and beckoned for him to come as a silent "C'mere a sec." Pewdie smiled a tiny bit, and slowly came over. He sat by the bed, and I took a deep breath. "PewDiePie," I calmly said. "You probably won't believe I'm saying this to ye...but...thank you. Very, very much. If you didn't help me there, I could've died. Th-thank you." Pewdie shook his head with a smile. "I'd always help someone who needs help," he said softly.

I scratched my chin. "You know, Pewds," I whispered. "All of this time...I've felt bad about hurting you with that last attack I pulled off there. I just wanted to be nice to you...so I ditched my Barrels. I've been a real jerk to ye in the past, and you didn't do anything to me. I'm real, real sorry for all of it. I'm taking everything back. Everything." Then I swallowed hard, and waited for Pewdie's response.

Pewdie's turquoise eyes met mine, sparkling with happiness. "It's okay, Barrel," he said, his voice raspy and soft. "You know...you didn't have to keep it inside of you. I would've believed you if you told me a long time ago." He held my hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He wrapped my hand back around the baby in my arms, and held up a fist shyly. "BroFist?," he asked very quietly. I smiled, and gave him a BroFist. And I meant it with all of my heart.

There was a bit of a silence for a little bit, as Pewdie looked at my baby. "What's his name?," he asked. "My baby boy's name is Crate," I said, planting a kiss on Crate's forehead. "You know, Barrel," Pewdie said, "You did really good pushing him out considering you almost died. I don't know how you _guys_ do it!" He giggled, and stroked Crate's throat. "He looks just like you and Jennifer."

Jennifer, who was washing herself off in the water bucket, snapped her head up. "What?," she asked the surrounding air as she heard her name. Pewdie and I laughed again. Then we went quiet again as Pewdie gently ran his fingers through Crate's wet, dark brown hair.

Since I couldn't think of anything else to say, I gave Pewdie a very friendly smile. He smiled back. "You know, a smile looks good on you, Barrel," Pewdie said. "It suits you much, much better than that smirk you always had on." I cocked my head to the side a little, with a little giggle. "Well, you'll be seeing this smile much more often than that smirk."

Pewds patted my back. "I'm glad. It makes you look like a very nice man, and extremely friendly," he said. I blushed a tiny bit. "Thanks, Pewds. Thank you so, so much," I said. "F-for everything you've done for me. You're a real friend, and a true, true bro."

Pewdie smiled, and patted my shoulder. "Well, I'd better go," he said. I nodded. "Alright then. See you around...Bro," I said with a smile. Pewdie got up, and gave my shoulder a pat again. "See you 'round, brah." he said before heading off.


	38. About Barrel

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I was washing my hands off in a bucket when Pewdie finally emerged from Barrel's room. We all jumped up when he did, eager to know what had happened during their talk.

"How is he? Did he change back to a BarrelArmy attitude? Is he evil again?," Piggeh surveyed Pewds.

Pewdie shook his head. "Not at all!," he said happily. "In fact, he's a Bro now. A true, trusted Bro! We even BroFisted on it!" All seven of us began to applaud; it was amazing! Pewdie and his sworn enemy had finally made up. And not only that, but they were friends! I couldn'tve been any more proud of them both.

As Pewds sat down, Mayo cocked his head. "So, what went on in there?," he asked, obviously interested. Pewdie began to tell us everything that Barrel had said; how he was sorry - very sorry about everything that he had done to us. The compliments that he had given Pewdie, and even about how he said Pewds was a true friend.

"Wow!," Cry exclaimed. "He really did change his Barrelish ways!"

"It shows that the nice Barrel wasn't because of his pregnancy," {Name} said. "He really did become a very nice guy."

"He Brofisted you too!," Gonzales chimed in.

Mr. Chair smiled, and held his silvery cloth against his cheek. "That signifies a true Bro," he said happily. "I had a feeling that something was changing inside of him."

I smiled. "Zis is great," I said. "A person really can change inside, can't zey?"


	39. Come In!

_*Pewdie's POV*_

That night, the Bros and I found a room that was near Barrel and Jennifer's room. It was big enough to accompany all of us, but was nice and warm at the same time. To make sure we would have enough food and such that would last a while, when I had come to a not-good realization...

"Um, Bros...!," I squeaked weakly. "We don't exactly have any oil, ladnadnadum, or food left at all." Stephano knelt behind me, and peered over my shoulder.

"It appears we don't," he said. "It's not a problem, zough! Why don't we go ask Barrel and Jennifer if we can stay wif zem?"

I perked up. "There's an idea!," I said happily. "I'll go and ask." So I got up, and exited the room, and paced down the hall over to Barrel's room. Slowly, I raised a fist, and carefully knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Barrel appeared in the doorway. He was shirtless, the bloating in his stomach gone, and he held baby Crate, asleep in his arms. Barrel let the sweet, friendly smile spread across his face at my arrival.

"Hello there, Pewdie!," he said cheerily. "Back so soon, are we?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said sheepishly. "The Bros and I kind of ran out of the stuff we need." I felt my face blush with embarrassment.

Barrel nodded. "Don't worry Pewds," he reassured me. "Jen and I have more supplies than we know what to do with! We'd be happy to share - round up the Bros and come on over."

Smiling brightly, I nodded, and ran next door to get everyone else. We gathered up our things, and headed into Barrel's room. Everyone sat around lazily, talking with one another, and having a good time. The Bros warmed up to Barrel as fast as a soothing rain falls. It was going very, very perfect.

After a bit, Barrel pulled me to the corner of the room.

"Pewdie?"

"Yes Barrel?"

"Mind if I tell you something?"

"Of course not; go right ahead."


	40. Love is All That I Need

_*Barrel's POV*_

"Pewdie?"

"Yes Barrel?"

"Mind if I tell you something?"

"Of course not; go right ahead."

"Well," I started off. "The reason I became the BarrelArmy's King is because my big brother died when I was just a kid."

I told Pewdie about my extra-close relationship with Barry, as well as his heartbreaking death. By the time I began to explain Barry's drowning, I had already began to cry.

"There was so much evil in my heart!," I sobbed. "I thought because I had to suffer, someone else should suffer, and...I stupidly made you my target. I've done so many awful things to ye! _I'm so sorry Pewdie!_"

Pewdie smiled sadly.

And he did what I never thought Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg would do...

...he _hugged_ me...!

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I held Barrel in my arms, close to me, where he would feel safe and warm. "Barrel...it's okay," I whispered. "I'm so sorry about your brother But I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be so sad. Don't cry; Barry's okay now, right? He'll always watch over you, Barrel."

Barrel sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Pewdie," he said softly. "I should be happy because he is. He wants me to be happy." Through his tears, Barrel smiled a small smile. "And Pewdie?"

"Yes, Barrel?"

"You don't have to call me by my last name anymore," he said.

I cocked my head. "Oh?"

Barrel smiled. "Feel free to call me Bernard," he said. "I-if you want to. I mean, it's been a while since I've been called Bernard, and it would be nice.

I nodded with a smile. "Of course, Bernard," I said happily, giving his back a few gentle rubs in circular motions.

Barrel...ahem..._Bernard_ and I hugged one more time, giving each other a back pat. Then we told the Bros about his new nickname, and everyone happily agreed to call him Bernard. I could already tell he was beginning to feel loved, and love was something he desperately needed to feel.


	41. Sharing Secrets

_*Cry's POV*_

When we all went to bed, I just couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for an hour, but I couldn't get into a comfortable position. Nothing I did to relax was working. I looked over to Bernard on the bed. He lain with his eyes opened, both hands over his bare belly. So, I crawled over to the bed, and tapped on his arm.

Bernard straightened his sunglasses, and looked down at me with a smile. "Hey Cry," he said. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "I just can't sleep," I said.

Bernard nodded. "Ah, alright," he said. "I'm having a little bit of trouble sleepin' too. Did you try closing your eyes and takin' deep breaths?"

I nodded, realizing who taught Chace to do that for isomnia.

"Ahh, okay," Bernard replied. "Sometimes it's hard to just relax. Come on up; a nice conversation'll lull ya to sleep." Bernard patted the spot on the bed beside him. Unable to conceal a grin, I hoisted myself up beside him.

Bernard patted my back. "Just listening to someone's voice can be very calming," he said. As he talked, I had a good listen to Bernard's voice, and realized something.

"Bernard?"

"Yes, Cry?"

"Were..._you_ the one who saved me from Chace and Cyrus?"

Bernard smiled shyly, and nodded. I could feel myself smile as well. "W-well...thank you so much," I said. "I-I really don't know what to say."

Bernard shook his head. "It was nothing," he insisted. "Cry, they didn't hurt you any, did they?"

I shook my head. "No," I answered. "They just startled me really."

Bernard nodded. "Good. Them two can get pretty aggressive when they want," he said with a slight shudder.

The two of us were quiet for a bit. "Cry," Bernard said after a second. "I know you may not be comfortable with this, but...what exactly _is_ behind that mask of yours?"

I froze up. I had never answered that question beofre. Not even Pewdie knew about it; he thought it was just a part of me being a gamer, as I had told him eariler when we lived in our apartment in Sweden.

"Um..."

Bernard chuckled. "Hey, it's alright," he said. "I actually habe something I'm hiding behind my sunglasses. I'll show you if you show me."

"Seems fair. It's a deal."

As I slowly pulled off my poker face mask, Bernard took off his sunglasses. We each had a quick look, then closed our eyes, and put our stuff back on.

"Well, it's not that bad!," I said.

Bernard smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Yours isn't at all bad either. Don't worry about it."

I nodded. "Thanks," I said with a shy grin and a blush.

Out of nowhere, I let out a big yawn. Bernard chuckled. "Sleepy now?," he questioned with a slight cock of the head. I nodded.

Bernard smiled. "Alrighty then," he said. "G'night, Cry. Sweet dreams."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Bernard. Sleep tight," I said, before crawling off the bed, and wiggling over to my sleeping spot. I curled up on the rug, and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	42. Revealing

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The next morning, Cry and Bernard both said they had something to show us. Since it was still early in the morning, we went over to the darkest corner of the room. Cry took the lantern out of my satchel, and lit it with some oil.

"Alright," he said. "I'll show you my face first." Cry looked around for any monsters that might've been watching him. Once he knew the coast was clear, he slowly pulled his poker face mask off of his face, and revealed it to us.

His skin was a lighter tan color, and his hair was a reddish, chestnut brown. It was very wavy, and his bangs were even a bit curly. Across Cry's nose bridge were many freckles. Perched upon the nose bridge were a pair of small, round metal frames. He had full lips that were a shade of darker pink. The most amazing thing were his eyes; they had a playful, mischievous glint to them. His right eye was sky blue, and the other was chocolate brown. It was nice to see Cry's face again, since it had been a really long time. Everything was the same! Except for one thing...

Starting above Cry's right eyebrow, crossing his forehead, trailing down his left cheek, and stopping on his chin under his lower lip was a giant, maroon scar. We all gasped.

"Cry, your face; it looks great!," Piggeh said. "You look like a perfect gamer."

Mr. Chair cocked his head. "B-but that scratch...what happened?," he questioned Cry.

Cry sighed. "I was coming home from the store one day with dinner for Pewds and I," he explained. "It was dark and snowy, and I was heading for a streetlight to stop and catch my breath. But then someone wearing dark clothes jumped out of the alley, and grabbed me by the neck. He said to give him the groceries, but I wouldn't budge. He took out a penknife, and dug it into my face, and knocked me out.

"When I woke up in the hospital, I wouldn't let the nurse treat it; I've always been afraid of stitches. So, I got this poker face mask to hide it from the world...so no one would see my accident."

I lunged forward, and hugged my best friend. "Cry..._Ryan_," I whispered. "You could've told me; you know I would never think any different of you for an accident. You're my best friend, and you can trust me. Cry smiled, tears welling in his different-colored eyes, and hugged me back.

Bernard smiled at the two of us as I cradled Cry in my arms, and cleared his throat. "Now for my eyes," he said. He made sure none of the Barrels were spying, then closed his eyes. Bernard then pulled off his sunglasses, and opened his eyes.

His right eye was gigantic, and very sparkly. It was as round as a coin, and glistened cutely in navy blue. It didn't fit his "tough guy" personality at all, but it was very pretty.

Bernard's right eye, however, was missing altogether. It was red and swollen where it should've been, and the surrounding area was swollen in black and blue.

"That eye is really cute!," Jennifer squealed.

Gonzales nodded. "It sure is, Bernard," he said. "How did you lose the other one?"

Bernard took a deep breath. "Notice how this eye doesn't fit my personality," he explained. "While Barry was still alive, the BarrelArmy used to make fun of me; Ryker, Cyrus, Chace, and Rex especially. They'd bully me whenever they had the chance. Called me names like 'cutie' and 'softie' because of the way my eyes looked. Since Barry was very overprotective about me, I snuck out while he was asleep, and went to battle a bro to prove I was tough. While I fought with it, my left eye was taken out.

"There was no way I could let the other kids see that my eye was missing. So I went home to Barry, who cared for the wound, and stopped the bleeding. He gave me these sunglasses to cover it up."

Stephano lifted up Bernard's chin, lit a match, and had a thorough look at the eye socket. "Very interesting," he mumbled. "Yeu hid it because yeu zought it would make yeu look even more weak?"

Bernard nodded, and look of ashamedness on his face. Mr. Chair lunged forward, and gave him a hug. "It does no such thing!," he said with a smile. "It's a sign that you are tough - that you worked hard in a battle against a really dangerous monster."

I wasn't sure about the other Bros, but I sure did feel good that Cry and Bernard could reveal their secrets to us!


	43. A Way Out

_*Pewdie's POV*_

After a lot of walking, we saw a large, iron door. "I bet it goes outside," Stephano said. "Let's see."

I headed over to the door, and gave it a push. We were greeted with a beautiful, pink, orange, and purple sky. "We're out, Bros!," I said. Excitedly, we all hurried out into the beautiful city.

Gonzales twirled around, taking in the fresh air. Mayo hugged him around the waist, and nuzzled his belly.

Cry gently ran both hands over {Name}'s wings. He/She smiled, and ruffled Cry's hair. Mr. Chair and Piggeh made out, mixing in French kisses, lip-biting, and cheek-licking. Stephy and I cuddled PewDelia close.

Jennifer and Bernard turned to each other. "Should we find a nice apartment to live in?," he said with a sad smile, his voice weighed down by slight tears. I smiled, and glided over to the two of them.

"Hey, brah," I said. "Why don't you come live with the Bros and I in our apartment?" Bernard smiled.

"Really? A-are you sure, Pewds?," he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to be close to a good friend?"


	44. Epilouge: A New Weapon for Bernard

_*Barrel's POV*_

It's been a week since Jennifer and I have moved into Pewdie's apartment. I really like it here; it's been years since I've slept in an actual apartment with real beds instead of on the spring-filled couch or Talon's overly itchy carpet. I greatly enjoy the feeling of being at home.

As I sit in an armrest, and begin to fall into a nap, my hand brushes against my left pocket; the one that holds my combat gloves. Missing the looks of them on my hands, I take them out, and slip them on.

A pang of sadness rises up inside of me, as I realized the blade I found all by myself when I was only fourteen wasn't in the weapon pocket. I really missed that blade. Sighing sadly, I took off the gloves, and picked up one of Stephano's sword handbooks.

As I flip through the book, Pewdie comes up to me, and sits in the chair beside the one I'm in. "Hey, Bernard," he says. "What's up?"

I looked over to him with a smile. "Not much," I answered. "Just looking for some blades. Since I don't have a weapon and all, I thought I could use a new one."

Pewdie gasps slightly. "That just reminded me!," he says cheerily. "I have something to give to you." He gets up from his chair, and jogs into his room. A minute later, he comes back with something in his hands. As he comes closer, I realize it's a new pistol. It's shiny and silver like a fish's scales, and it has a big, red star on the butt of it.

"I was going to give it to you because you lost your blade," Pewdie said. "I do hope you like it."

I held the gun in my hands gently and looked it over, a big smile as bright as the sun on my face. "I do like it! I love it, Pewds!," I said, patting his shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

Pewdie nodded, and blushed a little, a smile on his face as well. "It was no problem, Bernard," he replied, giving my shoulder a manly thump back.


End file.
